


Because I'm Petty

by EAS1928



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: Bill is feeling less than gracious after Hillary extends her trip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gonewiththeblizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonewiththeblizzard/gifts).



> I think this is going to be 3 chapters. I've had this written for awhile and was trying to make it a one shot but it clearly isn't going to work. I decided to post the first chapter. This is meant to be light and fun no angst.

She was anxious to get home. Staying in India for over a week hadn’t been planned but after the first few days Hillary couldn’t leave. She told Bill she was going to stay longer, and while he said that he was ok with it she knew better than that. Hillary squirmed in her seat anticipating being reunited with him. Although they were considered…she paused her thought and smiled to herself. They were considered senior citizens, although neither felt that way, they still had an active sex life probably more active than people half their age. She loved to travel, but she’d have rather he went with her because being without him for this long was not ideal.

She checked her watch for what was the eighth time in the past three minutes. He knew she was on her way and she expected him to be waiting for her with open arms. The car finally arrived at her home. She barely let it stop before she was reaching to open her door. She usually waited for her agents to come around and open it for her, but she was ready to get into the house. Hillary quickly walked to the door and let herself in, her heart thudded in her chest with the anticipation of being in his arms again.

She was disappointed when she opened to a dark silent house. She frowned and looked around. Hillary was confused, he knew she was coming home, and he normally waited up for her, not only that but he’d always been at the door ready to welcome her home with a tight hug and passionate kiss.

“Bill!” she called out and the only response was her own voice echoing off the walls. Hillary decided to look for him. Maybe he was somewhere with his head in a book and didn’t realize she was home. Hillary set her bag down in the foyer, removing her coat and placing it on the table before venturing further into the house to find her husband. The downstairs of the house was completely dark, no light was peeking from underneath any of the closed doorways, so she decided to go upstairs.

She was greeted with the same type of environment, dark and silent. She was now thoroughly confused. Hillary pushed open the door to their bedroom and her eyes went wide when she saw the lump on the bed, tightly wrapped in covers and for what she could tell sound asleep. She couldn’t believe it, he’d never gone to sleep before she arrived back from being away, not even when she was away for a few days. She stood next to the bed and gently placed the back of her hand against his forehead, it was cool. There was no evidence that he had a fever and was perhaps unwell. Hillary watched him for a few seconds longer before sighing and walking away from the bed and into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When Bill heard the bathroom, door close he opened his eyes and stared into the darkness of the bedroom. His mind going a thousand miles a minute, but he made sure not to move least she return unexpectedly from the bathroom. When the bathroom door opened yet again, the light from it flooded the room before Hillary hurriedly clicked it off, not wanting to disturb him. Bill closed his eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep. She was still confused by everything, but she figured he’d just been working hard while she was gone. Hillary got into bed next to her husband and slowly slid as close to him as she could. She lay on her side facing him, casually draping an arm around his waist. His nose flared, and he fought his body’s natural reaction to having her so close. He would not give into his desires, not now not ever. He would show her.

<><><><><><><><> 

The sun filtering through the small opening in the curtains woke her. It was nice to wake up in her own bed. Hillary reached over for Bill, but her hand came into contact with cold bedding instead. Her eyes widened, and she sat up in bed. She looked around confused. The bathroom door was open, and the light was off. Hillary left the bed, putting on her robe as she exited the bedroom. Once she reached the downstairs she quickly realized she was alone in the house. She rang up one of her agents and inquired about Bill. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she was told he’d gone into the city to work. Her nose flared in annoyed anger, but her heart thudded in fear. What was going on with him? This behavior wasn’t like him at all.

She wanted to call him, better yet she wanted to show up at the foundation and confront him. She thought about how that would turn out, most likely in a shouting match that would end up in the tabloids. Instead Hillary opted to stay close to home to wait for him to return. It turned out she was waiting a long time.

Bill finally returned home at nearly eleven. Hillary was waiting on him when he entered the house. He stopped his forward progress and they stared at each other.

“Hillary” he said coolly. Her eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets.

“What the hell is going on with you?” he shrugged and feigned confusion.

“Nothing, why?” she scoffed.

“I’m not sure what type of game you are playing, but I’m not amused.”

“I assure you there is no game being played.”

“Well what’s wrong?” her anger was gone, replaced with concern, but his attitude remained dismissive.

“Nothing, don’t know what you are talking about” she frowned.

“Bill, I’ve been gone for a week and you haven’t so much as hugged me and welcomed me back” he hated to hear the concern in her voice, but his stubbornness would not let him change course.

“Oh, I see you were expecting a welcome home celebration. I don’t have time for such things” he walked around her towards the kitchen. Hillary was hot on his heels. She grabbed his shoulder and with all her strength turned him around. She grabbed his face in between her hands and pulled him down for a hot kiss. Her fingers slid around to the nape of his neck and held tightly to the hair there. Bill’s hands started sliding up her hips, but he suddenly pushed her away. Hillary blinked in shock. “No” he simply said before walking out the back door and towards his office.

His heart was thudding in his chest and his pants were tight when he reached his office. He closed his eyes and counted to ten trying to calm his body and lessen the aching from his rock-hard cock. He wanted her that much was clear, but there was no way he’d let her know that.

Hillary knew the game he was playing now. She’d been with him too long not to know what his problem was, but there was no way she was going to let him win. She would have what she wanted and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will win this battle of wills? Can Hillary seduce Bill into submission? Guess you will have to keep reading to see.

 

Day 3

It had been two days since Hillary returned home and Bill was still refusing her. After she realized what he was doing she changed her tactics and decided to be subtler, but he’d caught on quickly. Hillary sat across from him at breakfast when a thought struck her. Her eyes shifted, and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing.

“I think we should make an appointment with Dr. Cahill” Bill stopped mid bite and looked at her frowning confused about why she’d want to meet with his cardiologist.

“For what?” she sighed putting on a show of concern.

“Bill, with your history of heart problems we need to be careful” he was still not following.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?” she cocked her head to the side.

“Yes, I am so no I don’t need to see Dr. Cahill.”

“With your recent issues, the types of medicine needed to” she paused for dramatic effect “fix those issues can be dangerous with pre-existing heart problems” Bill’s brows nearly shot off his head with her words. With the gravity of what she was implying the brows came crashing back down into a deep scowl. Hillary used all her mental discipline not to laugh.

He slammed his hand down on the table. “I don’t know what you think you are doing but I’m not amused!”

“Bill it’s normal. We’ve been lucky thus far. Of course, the vegan diet has helped but clearly you have erectile dysfunction” he stood quickly from the table.

“I don’t have that” he couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

“Prove it to me. Take me here and now” his nose flared, and his anger rose when he realized the game she was playing.

“Fuck you Hillary” she stood from the table and walked to him.

“Please do” she said huskily. His breath caught in his throat and his cock jumped. She pressed herself against him. “Oh, I see you don’t need any help do you?” she ran her fingernails across the front of his pants.  Hillary groaned when she felt his hard member jerk in response to her touch. Bill pressed his crotch into her hand seeking more contact before his petty mind took over and he realized what was happening. He suddenly moved away from her and she sighed in annoyance. “Really William, how long is this going to go on?” Hillary was out of patience.

“I don’t know three days or better yet a week” if she had any doubt about what his problem was before she no longer did. He was mad at her for staying in India longer than she initially intended.

“You are being very immature. I called you and told you I was staying longer. It would have been rude to leave before the wedding.”

“That’s fine Hillary but seeing as you were fine going a week without me you can do it again. You obviously don’t need me” he gave her a hard stare before turning and leaving the room. His heart was thudding with each step he took and the ache between his legs permeated every cell, but he was still hell bent on proving his point.

Hillary knew she was going to have to pull out all the stops and even though he was playing daft about how much she actually needed him, the painful ache between her thighs was not. Bill was aware of just how much she craved him and how much she would need him when she’d been away for longer than twenty-four hours. Although this little game of his was annoying, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation of when they would be together again, and just how explosive it would be. Hillary ran her hand down her heated neck as her body reacted to the thought of Bill sliding in her. She would play this game just a little while longer but if things did not change soon, she would have to take what she wanted. A devilish smirk spread across her face.

 

<><><><><><><><><><> 

The Next Day

Hillary stayed close to home, not knowing when Bill would be back from the office. She heard the front door open. Her nipples tightened in anticipation. She hurriedly went to the bedroom before he saw her.

He’d left the office early. It was clear that he wouldn’t get any work done. His mind was on other things, namely the constant state of arousal he was in and the thought of sinking his rock-hard cock into Hillary’s wet heat.

“For fucks sake stop thinking like that” he admonished himself. Bill decided to take a cold shower to calm himself before he had to face her. He took the steps two at a time trying to get to the shower quickly before Hillary appeared. He pushed open the bedroom door and nearly tripped over his own feet. His eyes widened, mouth dry and his already hard manhood became so erect he thought it would break.

Laying before him was his wife, naked as the day she was born. Legs spread moving a vibrator over her pebbled bud. He moved his gaze lower and saw that she had two fingers pumping into her slick hole. Bill fell back against the door, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Hillary looked at him with hooded eyes the thrill of him watching her pulled her closer to the edge. She moaned and arched off the bed whispering his name softly. She was close, but she really wanted him inside of her as she came. Bill pressed a large hand against his crotch in an attempt to stymie the pulsations. He was nearing the precipice of his resolve when he suddenly thought about how she danced the nights away in India, with seeming not a care or thought to him. He pushed away from the door and cleared his throat before he was able to get his feet to move. Her heartrate picked up when she saw him coming near and she thought she’d finally won. Hillary sat up a bit as he got closer her eyes watching his movement. When she realized he wasn’t coming to bed she turned and watched him enter the bathroom nearly falling off the bed in shock. She threw the vibrator in the floor in a fit of annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments truly appreciate it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

It had been five days since she’d been home, and Hillary had given up on trying to seduce Bill. It was clear that his legendary stubbornness had not waned in his later years. She’d thought of denying him once he finally decided to stop with his bullshit, but the constant throb between her legs decided otherwise. It had been nearly two weeks since they’d been intimate and while they’d certainly gone longer, it had never happened when they were both in the same place, healthy, and on good terms.

Hillary turned around and surveyed herself in the full-length mirror in her closet. She smoothed down the front of the dress, resisting the urge to tug at the hem that hit just above her knees. Hillary rarely wore dresses and even more rarely wore short dresses but tonight she was going to have fun and step out of her comfort zone a bit.

They’d been invited to a party at one of their neighbors to celebrate a birthday. It was a little informal and she didn’t want to wear her usual pantsuit or pants at all. Bill walked into the closet to grab his sports coat. He did a double take when he saw her standing there, swallowing the lump in his throat but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t trust himself to say anything.

“You about ready” she said over her shoulder.

“When you are” he said as he donned his coat.

<><><><><><><><> 

She was having a great time. It was always nice to just relax and have fun, no agendas, no expectations. Bill’s eyes followed her as she moved across the room. Whatever was being said to him he did not know or care. All he cared about was what Hillary was doing. He tapped his foot impatiently trying to find the right time to walk away from this conversation. All he wanted was to be near his girl.

He heard her laugh, she threw her head back and ran her hand down her neck and something snapped inside of him.

“Excuse me” he muttered quickly and moved around the man that had been monopolizing his time for what seemed like an eternity. She had her back to him and didn’t realize he was approaching until his hand slid under her hair and around the back of her neck. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt weak in the knees. Along with that rush of sexual excitement came annoyance. She was put off that he’d chose this moment to finally touch her when nothing could be done about it. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before bending slightly, his breath caressed her ear his bottom lip lightly touched the tip.

“Can I speak with you?” she was entranced by this touch, his nearness and could only nod. Bill excused them from the crowd and led Hillary out of the living room, never removing his hand from her neck. He saw their agents preparing to follow but he just softly shook his head. He wasn’t sure where he was going he just needed to be alone with her.  They walked silently away from the hustle and bustle of the party until they came upon two large wooden doors. Bill tried the handle and was relieved the door was unlocked. He opened one of the doors and the couple walked through. Before Hillary could react, he pulled her to him and crushed his mouth against hers. His hands roamed her body freely in the back of both their minds it was obvious this was not the best place, but their bodies had been deprived of the other for far too long.

Hillary felt him start to bunch up her dress, his erection pressing into her stomach and she pulled away from him.

“Bill we cannot do this here” he looked into her eyes and it was obvious she wasn’t convinced by her own words. He raised an eyebrow but remained silent. The burning tightness between her thighs threw out any thought of not letting him fuck her here and now. She grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him to her. The kiss was wet and bruising the sound of their slick tongues dueling permeated the once quiet cavernous library. Hillary pushed the jacket off his shoulders and grabbed at his shirt pulling it roughly out of his pants. Bill kept track of time mentally knowing they could only be gone for so long before someone came to look for them.

He used two large hands and gathered the hem of her dress before pulling it up. He smoothed down the back of her tights over her ass and squeezed each cheek she moaned into his mouth. Bill walked them back until they were against an unmoving bookshelf. If it were any other day, he would have been engrossed in the volumes on the shelves but today it was about his wife and only his wife.

He dipped his hand down the front of her tights and into her underwear, the scorching heat of her arousal greeted his fingers. Bill slid them through her slick pussy lips, rubbing her clit softly, the feeling of it hardening underneath his touch caused his cock to jerk.

“Fuck you are so wet. I need to be buried inside of that pussy.”

“You could have been buried in this pussy days ago” she said snidely. He slipped a long finger into her hole, her words quickly turned to moans as she bucked against his hand. Hillary reached forward and cupped his crotch, squeezing the bulge she found there. She began to unbuckle his belt and hurriedly opened his pants. Her hand slid into his briefs and jerked his cock out, she ran her thumb around the outer rim of the now purple head before spreading the gathering slick beads of moisture. His hips bucked, and he began softly fucking her hand. Hillary gripped and tugged at him, his eyes fell shut and balls tightened. Bill pushed her away before he lost himself. He grabbed her back to his body and turned her to face the large leather wing back chair.

Bill placed his palm on her back the slight pressure causing her to bow forward. Her dress was immediately pushed up until it was rested just above her ass. Hillary pushed back until her center rubbed against his cock. His eyes fluttered, the rough abrasive fabric of the tights along with her heated center pushed him ever close to finding his relief.

Bill grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him as he ground himself against her. The feeling of his hard cock poking between her covered lips and the friction of the soaked fabric made her heart start to race. He stepped slightly away from her. She reached behind and grabbed his upper thigh.

“Don’t you dare go anywhere” she growled at him. He chuckled slightly before bending forward, he licked the tip of her ear and spoke.

“Don’t worry my darling, I’m not going anywhere but inside of you” she wasn’t convinced and for good measure she rubbed herself against him. His hands left her hips and the sound of ripping tights followed soon after. Bill reached into the torn tights and pulled her underwear to the side. He slammed his length into her, she quickly grabbed the sides of the chair to keep her balance. His hands returned to her hips, fingers digging into soft malleable hips.

Bill set a quick motion and within a few thrusts she felt herself getting closer and closer. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip he was using all his will power not to cum.

“I’m about to cum all over your cock Bill” Hillary removed one hand from the chair and began to rub her hard nipples through her dress. She clamped tightly around him as she came, her slick juice coated his cock and pooled around where their bodies were joined. The thick ridge of the underside of his tip rubbed against her now engorged g-spot. She gripped the chair again her knuckles turning white as she felt another orgasm rushing through her body. The pleasure was so hot it was nearing on pain. Bill grabbed her hair and yanked her back before sinking his teeth into her neck. His hips having set up a bruising pace. The sound of his balls slapping against her slick heat echoed off the walls.

Her soft wet pussy walls grasped and fluttered against his turgid cock and there was no doubt that he couldn’t go on. It felt too good to be buried inside of her. With one final push he stilled the sound of his release muffled by the flesh of her neck. Hillary pushed against her husband tightly and let another orgasm fill her cells. Her eyes widened with the overwhelming pleasure and her body stilled her walls gripping and drawing him in pulling another orgasm from his sputtering dick.

Bill had lost track of his mental timer but he was aware that they’d been gone for more than thirty minutes.

“We need to be getting back” he stated nearly breathless. Hillary still stood hugging the chair her head resting on the back trying to catch her breath. The sight of her gaped leg, their combined juices running down her thighs caused his cock to twitch. He closed his eyes and counted to ten trying to maintain control over his body.

She finally stood and turned around. There was no way they could return to the party looking the way they did. Bill was disheveled his shirt wrinkled and a huge wet spot had formed on the front of his pants. Hillary for her part knew she looked just as bad, being aware of the thick wetness that now dripped down her thighs. She looked down and saw drops of moisture on the floor.

Bill followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at. He looked around the room for something to clean up their mess. “Use your tights” she frowned. “Well it’s not like you can use them again anyway.”

“Yeah thanks for that by the way” she pushed them down her legs and removed her shoes before pulling them off all the way. Hillary bent and wiped at the floor cleaning up evidence of their tryst as best she could. Bill rearranged his clothes, trying in vain to wipe at the spots on his pants. She used her fingers to comb her hair back into place. Just as he expected would happen there was a knock at the door. They both took a deep breath before walking over to the door albeit both of them a little more gingerly than when they arrived. When they opened the door, what could only be described as the smell of pure sex wafted into the hall, but their agent kept his professional composure.

“President and Mrs. Clinton, I just wanted to make sure you all were ok.”

“We are give us a minute” Bill didn’t wait for a reply before he slowly closed the door. Hillary couldn’t contain herself any longer and she started to giggle, he soon joined in. They took a deep breath to compose themselves before exiting the library.

For their part, the party goers tried to pretend they hadn’t noticed their absence or that Hillary came back with bare legs or the now half dried white stains on the president’s pants. The pair mingled a little bit but started to become distracted once Hillary inadvertently brushed against Bill’s ass. He looked over at her, his pupils dilated her own eyes having the same expression.

“So we need to be going we have….stuff to do” she said hastily. The duo turned and walked as fast as they could towards the exit. They climbed into their van and silently cursed whoever thought it a good idea to give them a car with no divider. It’s only five minutes to home they both repeated like a mantra in their head.


End file.
